


Dance-halls

by DrTrenchcoat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Feminization, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrTrenchcoat/pseuds/DrTrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После очередного разговора Баки о том, как он хочет потанцевать со Стивом не просто в квартире, с задернутыми шторами, а в нормальной обстановке, где не нужно напевать самому мелодию, они договорились сходить в то место, о котором Баки рассказал один парень из доков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance-halls

Стив всегда смотрел на девушек с толикой зависти. Только взгляните на них – звонкий смех и теплые улыбки, нежные руки и шелковистые пряди волос, спадающие на плечи или аккуратно заколотые в волны. А как они ходят! Стук каблуков по паркету разносится своеобразной мелодией.   
Он часто наблюдал, как его мама собиралась по утрам на работу. А если быть точным, как она красилась, запоминая каждое движение руки, каждый мазок кисточки.  
Какой удивительной женщиной она была! Хоть ей было уже давно не 20, миссис Роджерс выглядела довольно молодо и многие пациенты на нее засматривались. Работая в госпитале, как и многие медсестры, она всегда старалась краситься, объясняя это тем, что это приподнимет немного настроение пациентам, а может даже уменьшит срок их выздоровления.   
Конечно же, его мама понятия не имела, что, после ее ухода на ночные смены, Стив пробирался в ее комнату, брал флакон помады и, смотря на свое отражение в трюмо, аккуратно проводил цветным стиком по губам. Нежно розовый превращается в красный, почти алый.   
Иногда Стив доставал из ящика баночку черной подводки и делал тонкой кисточкой стрелки. Однажды Баки в шутку принес ему светлый парик и с тех пор он стал еще одним элементом образа Стива. Он долго мог сидеть и смотреть в зеркало туалетного столика, не веря, что оно показывает его собственное отражение. В такие моменты Стив был счастлив. 

Баки же смотрел на девушек по-другому. Баки любил их. Он любил запах духов, который, словно лучики заходящего солнца, скользил по их волосам и открытой шее. Брюнет любил наблюдать за их реакцией, когда он незаметно подмигнет одной, пока ее подруга бурно рассказывала о чем-то, как та смущенно отводит взгляд или игриво закусывает губу. У него был какой-то талант невольно заставлять каждую девушку думать, что она особенная. Но на самом деле для Баки особенной была лишь одна. Точнее один.  
Стив хоть обычно и не признавал этого вслух, но ему нравилось быть «девочкой» Баки. Ему нравилось когда, тот называл его разными милыми прозвищами, которые обычно свойственны девушкам. Нравилось наряжаться в те несколько платьев, что были у него, но только для Баки. Потому что Баки никогда не посмеется, не посчитает его сумасшедшим. Они любили иногда так играть, притворяясь, что нет никаких преград, что все так, как и должно быть. Что они абсолютно нормальные.

После очередного разговора Баки о том, как он хочет потанцевать со Стивом не просто в квартире, с задернутыми шторами, а в нормальной обстановке, где не нужно напевать самому мелодию, они договорились сходить в то место, о котором Баки рассказал один парень из доков.   
\- Ну пойдем!, - протянул брюнет. - Ты только взгляни на себя – святая Мария…  
\- Бак! – возмутился парень, кладя карандаш с блокнотом на стол. Он не любил, когда Барнс употреблял имена святых в таком тоне.  
\- Что? Стиви, я серьезно – ты выглядишь изумительно. Я в жизни не встречал…- Баки снова не успевает договорить.  
\- Одно дело дома, но выходить на улицу?! Вот так?! Я даже боюсь представить, что будет если… - он посмотрел на друга, снова изображавшего грустного щенка. Джеймс молчал какое-то время, но затем подошел и взял Стива за руки:  
\- Как скажешь, Стиви, но давай хотя бы просто сходим проветриться? Сейчас должен выйти Смит с Джексоном в конце недели с больничного, и мне не придется оставаться на две смены, подменяя их. Что скажешь? – он приподнял голову Стиву за подбородок и улыбнулся. – Немного алкоголя нам не повредит.

Неделя пролетела незаметно, и вот, жарким июльским вечером, Стив сидит у барной стойки в одном из тех немногочисленных баров в Бруклине для «фей» . Помещение подвала, где располагалось заведение, было почти заполнено до отказа. Между столиков сновали официанты, музыканты играли ритмичные мелодии. В воздухе царила атмосфера вечного праздника.  
На Стиви надето легкое летнее платье голубого цвета, тот самый блондинистый парик, длиной по лопатки и туфельки, что он одолжил у одной знакомой. Вернее, как одолжил - Баки сразил девушку одной из своих коронных улыбок, от которой таяли все представительницы слабого пола в Бруклине, и та согласилась отдать свои старые бальные туфли.  
Он сидит, нервно перебирая пальцами складки на юбке, и наблюдает за парами, плавно двигающимися в танце. По помещению растекается голос вокалиста. Однако тут спокойное пребывание Стива прерывает не совсем уже трезвый мужчина, подошедший к нему вплотную. Краем глаза Стив замечает, как тот опустошил за раз очередной бокал виски.

\- Эй, ты одна, куколка? Не хочешь, составлю тебе компанию?

Стиви что-то пытается ответить, в стиле: "Мне не интересно, я жду друга", но мужик не отстает и принимается лапать его, проводя рукой по бедру, от колена и вверх, задирая юбку, при этом говоря блондину всякую похабщину.  
Стиви охватывает паника. Он сталкивает руку пьянчуги, но тот все равно снова лезет. И вот Стив уже прижат им к стойке, так что дерево барного стола давит в грудь. Мужик все говорит ему на ухо, как он мило выглядит, и как бы он с ним поразвлекся, обдавая Стиви запахом алкоголя. Стив даже сказать толком ничего не может - пытается, но он настолько напуган, что голосовые связки его не слушаются и не позволяют словам вырваться наружу.  
Но тут резко вес, что прижимал его к столику, исчезает и слышится грохот.  
Он оборачивается и видит, как Баки держит мужика за воротник рубашки и ударяет ему в рожу.  
\- Если девушка сказала "нет", это значит, что надо отвалить, мудила! – снова следует удар в челюсть. Пьяный тип падает на соседний столик, снося все на своем пути. Его быстро поднимают несколько человек и выталкивают из бара.  
Баки подходит к Стиви и, кладя руку на талию блондина, спрашивает, все ли в порядке. Стиви кивает и прижимается к нему. Затем поднимает на брюнета взгляд и произносит с улыбкой, возвращаясь в образ:  
\- Я уже думала, ты забыл про наше свидание, Джеймс.  
И Баки выдыхает с облегчением, даря его "спутнице" одну из своих редких, по-настоящему искренних улыбок. Словно к Стиву и не приставали минуту назад.  
\- Разве я мог оставить свою красавицу одну в этом ужасном месте?  
Он поправляет локоны блондинистого парика Стива, убирая их с его глаз, и берет за руку:  
\- Да и задолжал я тебе танец, задержавшись в доках.


End file.
